Frozen Hermione
by RandomLolishLlama
Summary: Basically, Hermione is frozen... and Harry and Ron jump through all sorts of hoops to get her unfrozen. Maybe. Not finished yet though :(
1. The Midnight Trek

**HI! This is my first EVER story for FanFiction so thanks for reading and please leave your reviews and comments, if possible, could you give me tips on how to improve this story? Thanks! It isn't quite finished yet, I will aim to finish it in a while! It is a little story about Harry Potter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing apart from new character Tia Myles. **

"This way, Harry!" Ron yelled, pulling Harry up the twisting stairs to the Library. They both bumped into a mysterious figure and shrunk back, fearing it was Filch. The silhouette stepped forward in the light to reveal a girl with long chestnut hair and wearing a nightgown.

"Oh, it's just you." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Nice to see you too. Now, what are you two doing here at midnight, creeping around Hogwarts at this hour." Hermione hissed, hands on hips.

"Correction, Hermione! What are YOU doing here?" Ron said, stating the obvious. "Don't be such a hypocrite!"

"The library..." She whispered.

"Us too. I know, I'll summon my invisibility cloak! Accio Cloak!" Harry muttered, and the invisibility cloak flew through the hallway and into his hand. "Here, lets go under this, and maybe we will get past Filch's office undetected!" The trio all crouched under the cloak and crept along the corridor to Filch's office. An odd droning seeped out from under the door frame, sounding like the whine of a baby that's got its pinkie finger stuck in a door frame and favourite teddy has just been kidnapped by Russell Brand.

"What's that... moaning?" Ron asked.

"I haven't got a monkeys bottom! Do you know, Hermione?" Harry asked. The boys turned to face Hermione but she was frozen like a statue. Her eyes where motionless, her hands had stopped moving like her nerves had shut down and gone to Lanzarote for the summer.

"Is she breathing?" Ron asked, and a second later Harry was sprawled all over Hermione, looking for a pulse.

"Yes, I found one!" Harry said. "We'd better get her to Madam Pomfrey's. Quick."

The pair rushed up the stairs with Frozen Hermione.


	2. The Hair of Malfoy

The boys dragged Hermione up to Madam Pomfrey's, awaiting a strict telling off and a few house points taken off. When they knocked on the door to the ward, Madam Pomfrey smiled, but then when she saw Hermione her face fell.

"Oh, not another one!" she sighed and placed Hermione on a bed. "Don't worry boys, she will survive, she's been Frozen."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, that's good news!" Harry said, shaking the scream out of his system.

"Oh. Oops." Ron gushed, his face turning deep scarlet, clashing with his vivid orange hair.

"You silly gooseberry Ronald. The only cure for this Frozen is the Mikkamakkapoligbirdegotpoxver Potion that Professor Snape will hopefully whip up for us. He might not answer to you two munchkins, but he will answer to a Slytherin. Who would he answer to, boys?"

"Malfoy." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Malfoy? There is no one with the name Malfoy here?"

"There is, Draco Malfoy, the same year as us." Ron said.

"Oh yes. Hm, the real Draco will never say yes so maybe you could use some Polyjuice Potion to morph into him. Ah! But there is a hitch..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You will need a hair from Draco's head! So, boys, I am trusting you to get a hair from Malfoy's head for tomorrow. Got it? Now go back to bed." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry and Ron nodded and retreated back to their dorm

...

The next day the race was on to get the hair. In their flying lesson, Harry was flying above Malfoy and he whizzed downwards to Malfoy, aiming to catch a hair like the Golden Snitch but he missed by a centimetre. In Charms, Ron tried a charm to make a hair fall into his hand, but he ended up turning Malfoy's trousers into an ostrich, so Malfoy just stood there in his undies covering himself wildly with his hands while the ostrich ran around the classroom screeching. In Potions, Harry made a Potion to make all of the hair fall off of Malfoy's body, but instead he sprouted hairs all over his body and was sent to Madam Pomfrey's. In Care of Magical Creatures, once Malfoy was de-haired, Ron made Buckbeak chase Malfoy around the grounds, so all of his hair fell out in shock, but instead, Buckbeak puked all over Malfoy as the naughty Hippogriff had just been fed! Divination was there last chance, so Harry and Ron predicted that Malfoy would go bald and they would catch all of his fine hair, but Professor Trelawney made them try again as that would not be possible.

After a day of failure, Harry and Ron trekked up to Madam Pomfrey's and spat out their apology.

"We are sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but we didn't get the hair." Ron and Harry said, their heads hung in shame.

"Never mind kiddies! When Draco got sent here with that nasty long hair, I discreetly plucked one off of his head! I have some Polyjuice Potion ready so tomorrow one of you will be ready to transform! Now, who will it be?" Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Harry." Ron said in a heartbeat.


	3. Malfoys Mission

"Now boys, this might hurt a bit. Well, for Harry anyway." Harry, Ron and Madam Pomfrey were gathered in the ward after their last lesson. "Just place the hair in the cauldron Harry and then drink a glass." Harry delicately dropped the hair into the emerald green liquid, the hair immediately turned the potion poo brown! The potion hissed and gargled as Harry placed a goblet into the liquid and lifted the cup up to his lips.

"Bottoms up!" Ron joked and nearly made Harry spit the potion over the shiny wooden floor. Harry took a large gulp. Toxicness hit Harry like a blow, attacking his senses like an axe striking a helpless piece of wood. The changes happened fast. Very fast. His lightning scar seeped into his skull, swifly and stealthily like a snake. Messy black hair was replaced by a mop of blonde hair smeared in gel. The Gryffindor robes were exchanged for Slytherin robes in a wink and Harrys size five feet were now stuffed into size three.

"Madam Pomfrey, what has happened to the real Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I gave him a detention with Albus Dumbledore as he pooed in the chamber pots. It took me ages to clear it up! Also, i caught him snogging Pansy Parkinson in the corridor. Do stuff like that somewhere else! Anyway, this will wear off in a hour. Be back here then, Ronald and I will be waiting her for you. Off you pop!" Madam Pomfrey smiled, shoving Harry out the door. Out in the corridor, Harry felt very vunerable. What if he changed back to normal in front of Snape? Or Pansy Parkinson started snogging him? Or Crabbe and Goyle started stalking him? So to avoid this, Harry quietly crept down to the dungeon where Snape liked to hide.

"Professor Snape," Harry said, pushing the door open a fraction.

"Yes, Draco?" Snape said with a sickening smirk.

"Could you please brew a potion for Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

"Alright, anything for you Draco. Which one?" Harrys brain whirled as he tried to recall the name.

"It is the one to make people unFrozen." Harry said quickly.

"I know which one you mean." Snape said and started taking ingredients out of the big locked cupboard to the side of the room. Harry crept up to take a closer look, bo student has ever seen inside before. Snape, quickly shot a suspicious look around his shoulder and Harry quickly pretended to admire a bullfrogs stomach which was lying next to a cauldron.

"Draco, you may stay and watch me brew the potion if you want." Snape said so suddenly it frightened the living daylights out of Harry.

"Sorry, Professor, I have to go to Quidditch practise." Harry said and dashed out of the dark, dingy dungeons. Mission complete.


	4. Tia's Fall

"Harry! You're back!" Ron shouted as Harry burst through the doors to the wards. "Did you get Snape to agree?"

"Yes, I did. He is making it now!" Harry exclaimed. He felt his scar popping back up from his brain, his feet extending and his posture turned from snooty with nose in the air to slouched back and casual.

"Boys. Bed." Madam Pomfrey said when she saw them.

...

"GINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!" Ron yelled when Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Breakfast table together, sharing a bowl of Muggle 'Coco Pops'.

"God, Ron, what floating your boat today?" She sighed. The whole of the Hall turned their heads to Ginny and Ron and Harry, who shrugged it off and went back to eating his Coco Pops.

"THIS HOWLER!" Ron bellowed, the owls that were delivering the mail flew out of the hall in shock. Ron opened the Howler and a mind-blowingly loud voice filled up every nook and cranny of the Hall. "GINNY WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! KEEPING AN ILLEGAL DRAGON IN YOUR BEDSIDE CLOSET! HOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAARE YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, INSULT TO THE WEASLEY FAMILY. TAKE THAT DRAGON OUT OF THE CLOSET AND AT LEAST GIVE IT TO THE HAIRY DIRTY KEEPER OF THE KEYS, WHAT'S HIS NAME? OH YES, HAGRID. OR TAKE HIM STRAIGHT TO THE POUND WHERE THEY PUT THE BEAST TO SLEEP. THE DRAGON, NOT HAGRID. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU, GINNY. Anyway, love, you left your lucky knickers at home, shall I post them to you?" The Howler yelled, "Love from Mummy!"

"Cor, that was a beating!" Harry said, giving Ginny a cuddle.

"Yes... too... much so... I... Cannot believe... that the... whole... school... knows about...Henrietta..." Ginny mumbled in between sobs.

"Maybe, just maybe, it's for the best Ginny." Harry soothed, assuring Ginny that it was OK.

"Alright... I'll give... him to... Hargrid..." Ginny said, standing up and heading towards the dormitory, Harry and Ron in tow.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, let me come too!" New girl Tia Myles jumped up from her bench and followed Ginny. Ginny was her acting guardian.

"Alright Tia." Ginny sighed. Having Tia around was like a stalker, she was Muggle born and didn't quite understand the wizarding world.

The teenagers headed up towards the Gryffindor common room, jumping over vanishing stairs, dodging Peeves' traps, following the maze of twisting, turning stairs. The stairs are like young puppies, unpredictable, uncontrollable and strike at the most menacing of moments. The foursome hurried up, up, up, but then disaster strikes. Harry, Ron and Ginny had jumped a moving stair, but Tia clipped it with her foot, fell down and down and down and down onto the floor at least ten metres below. A sickening thud met the ears of Harry, Ron and Ginny as they saw Tia lying on the stone floor in a bloody mess, one leg pointing the wrong way and a deep gash sinking into her head.

"Tia!" Ginny shouted, swooping down from the stairs like a hawk on one of the brooms from Filch's cleaning cupboard. When Ginny go there, Tia was awake and happy, just with a broken leg and cuts and gashes. "Tia! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! I did this thing with my wand and basically I am fine. It did this weird thing that turned the ground to as soft as a pillow... Odd..." Tia said, attempting to get up but then falling back down again.

"Wait there!" Harry said, catching her in the nick of time.

"WOW." Ginny gasped and looked at Tia in awe. "You did the material change transfiguration! You are a true witch, Tia!"

"Thank you!" Tia beamed, as she basked in the spotlight.

"Now, lets get you to a hospital wing!" Harry declared and magicked up a stretcher and lifted Tia to the hospital ward.


	5. Snape's Fault

A few days later, Tia was out of the hospital wing. Everyone thought that the day could not get worse...

"Come on Dean, we are going to be late for Potions!" Harry shouted down the corridor by Filches office. Dean was lagging behind by about 100 metres as the odd droning that Froze Hermione seeped under the door of the office, a distressed snake willing to get free. By then, Harry was over 200 metres in front of Dean.

"Where _are_ you, Dean?" Harry huffed, stopping to a halt and turning back. Dean was lying on the floor, stone cold, eyes open, books under arm, surprised look suspended on his face.

"Dean! Dean!" Harry shouted in his ear. He was Frozen too.

"No! Dean! You are Frozen!" Harry yelled.

"Harry Potter! Dean Thomas! Why are you not in lessons?" Professor McGonagall said firmly, as she stalked past them.

"Professor! It's Dean! He's been Frozen!" Harry protested.

"Not another one! That's Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil and Colin Creevey already today! Also, Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater and Dennis Creevey, Colin's brother. I'll take Dean from here and now get to your lessons!" Professor McGonagall replied, shortly. "GO!" Harry scampered off towards the dungeons and took his seat in the dungeon.

"Where have you been, Potter?"Snape asked, his hooked nose so hooked you could hang clothes from it.

"Dean, Professor, Dean Thomas was Frozen. I had to take him to Professor McGonagall." Harry replied, putting on his most innocent face, which clearly wasn't innocent enough.

"That is no excuse for being late for my lesson. Sit. Now, today we are brewing the Rejecta potion. It is highly complex and makes the unfortunate individual who drinks it throw up and release all of the food, drink and anything else out of their stomach. Quite gross to see, I must say. If you get it wrong, well, that's bad, very bad. A young girl under the name Katherine Jones got this wrong, and the frog she tried it on regurgitated the entire contents of it's insides out onto the floor. Also, a boy named Finlay Higgins tried it on a classmates toad and the wretched toad turned inside out! Quite disgusting, I must admit. So, if you get this wrong that's bad because we are trying this on humans!" Snape declared with an evil glint in his eye. Everyone started quickly stirring up their potions and making sure that there was no rogue dragons eye or a lone rats belly had made it into the potion which could corrupt the whole lesson. Harry and Ron poured in exactly seven dragons eyeballs, a hair off a cat, exactly 4 millilitres of chameleon blood and the feather of a swallowfish. They stirred their potion until it was olive green and almost tipping out of the cauldron in a slimy olive slime. Professor Snape walked around the room, criticising everyone's potion, apart from Malfoy's, which was a beige colour and so runny it was like water, the complete opposite to what it is meant to look like.

"Time up!" Snape announced, pacing around the room. "So, I will pair you up and you have to try each others potion. Ronald with Parvarti, Draco with Pansy, Harry with... hmmm... Neville. Gregory with Vincent. Where is most of this class?"

"Frozen." The remnants of the class replied.

"Oh. Well, try the potions!" Snape smirked and as Neville approached Harry, Harry could feel the food already rising up into his oesophagus. Neville held out his potion, which was a murky red colour and smiled as if he had done the whole potion correct. Harry was lifting the cup to his lips when,

"STOP! Came a wise old voice from the door of the dungeon. A regal figure descended down the steps and appeared in the doorway. "Severus, you know you cannot treat the pupils this way. Remember what happened to the poor Teresa Daley. She died a week after sampling a wrongly made Rejecta potion. I got a message straight away by a certain boy who I would like to see after this lesson. I got you a jar of frogs to test them on, so, Severus, you are lucky I am not giving you the sack. If I catch you doing anything like that again then you will be fired. Yes?" Snape stared at his leather shoes for a while and then replied,

"Yes, Dumbledore."


End file.
